Job Corps
Job Corps is a program administered by the United States Department of Labor that offers free-of-charge education and vocational training to youth ages 16 to 24. Mission and purpose Job Corps' mission is to "help young people ages 16 through 24 improve the quality of their lives through vocational and academic training."http://www.jobcorps.gov/AboutJobCorps.aspx History Job Corps was initiated as the central program of the Johnson Administration's War on Poverty, part of his domestic agenda known as the Great Society. Sargent Shriver, the first Director of the Office of Economic Opportunity, modeled the program on the Depression-era Civilian Conservation Corps (CCC). Established in the 1930s as an emergency relief program, the CCC provided room, board, and employment to thousands of unemployed young people. Though the CCC was discontinued after World War II, Job Corps built on many of its methods and strategies. The current national director of the Office of Job Corps is Grace A. Kilbane. The Job Corps program is currently authorized under Title I-C of the Workforce Investment Act of 1998. Since its inception in 1964 under the Economic Opportunity Act, Job Corps has served more than two million young people. Job Corps serves approximately 60,000 youths annually at Job Corps Centers throughout the country. Eligibility To enroll in Job Corps, students must meet the following requirements:U.S. Department of Labor - Job Corps - What Is Job Corps? # Be at least 16 years of age, but no older than 24 by the time of entry. # Be a United States citizen or legal resident # Meet income requirements # Be ready, willing, and able to participate fully in an educational environment # Be eligible to receive TANF assistance, if the student is under the age of 18 and has a child. If not, the student must find a way to get assistance for the solo parent program. In order to stay in the program, students must not violate the "Zero Tolerance" policy against violence and drugs and various minor rules, such as dress and appearance, as well as dormitory inspection rules. Phases of career development Applicants to the Job Corps program are identified and screened for eligibility by organizations contracted by the U.S. Department of Labor. Each student in the Job Corps goes through four stages of the program:http://jobcorps.gov/cdss.aspx Outreach and Admissions (OA): This is the stage at which students visit admissions counselors and gather information, as well as prepare for and leave for their Job Corps Centers. Transportation is provided to and from the centers by Job Corps. Career Preparation Period (CPP): This stage focuses on the assimilation of the student into the center, academic testing, health screening, and instruction on resume building and job search skills. Students are instructed on computer literacy, employability, and center life. This phase lasts for the first 30 days on center. Career Development Period (CDP): This period is where the student receives all vocational training, drivers' education, academic instruction, and preparation for life outside of Job Corps, i.e. a repeat of CPP with an actual job search. Career Transition Period (CTP): The period immediately after the student graduates. Career Transition Specialists outside the center assist in the graduate's job search and arrangement of living accommodations, transportation, and family support resources. Career paths Career paths offered by Job Corps include: Advanced manufacturing *Communication design *Drafting *Electronic assembly *Machine appliance repair *Machining *Welding *Manufacturing technology *Sign, billboard, and display Automotive and machine repair *Automobile technician *General services technician *Collision repair and refinish *Heavy construction equipment mechanic *Diesel mechanic *Medium/heavy truck repair *Electronics tech *Stationary engineering Construction *Bricklaying *Carpentry *Cement masonry *Concrete and terrazzo *Construction craft laborer *Electrical *Electrical overhead line *Facilities maintenance *Floor covering *Glazing *HVAC *Industrial engineering technician *Licensed electrician (bilingual) *Mechanical engineering technician *Painting *Plastering *Plumbing *Roto-Rooter plumbing *Tile setting Extension programs *Advanced Career Training (ACT) *General Educational Development (GED) *Commercial driver's license (CDL) *Off-Center Training (OCT Program) *High school diploma (HSD Program) Finance and Business *Accounting services *Business management *Clerical occupations *Legal secretary *Insurance and financial services *Marketing *Medical insurance specialist *Office administration *Paralegal *Purchasing Health care/allied health professions *Clinical medical assistant *Dental assistant *EKG technician *Emergency medical technician *Exercise/massage therapy *Hemodialysis technician *Licensed practical/vocational nurse *Medical office support *Nurse assistant/home health aide *Opticianry *Pharmacy technician *Phlebotomy *Physical therapy assistant *Rehabilitation therapy *Rehabilitation technician *Registered nurse *Respiratory therapy *Sterile processing *Surgical technician Homeland security *Corrections officer *Seamanship *Security and protective services Hospitality *Culinary arts *Hotel and lodging Information technology *A+ Microsoft MSCE *Computer Networking/Cisco *Computer systems administrator *Computer support specialist *Computer technician *Integrated system tech *Network cable installation *Visual communications Renewable resources and energy *Forest conservation and urban forestry *Firefighting *Wastewater *Landscaping Retail sales and services *Behavioral health aide *Criminal justice *Child development *Residential advisor *Cosmetology *Retail sales Transportation *Asphalt paving *Material and distribution operations *Clerical occupations *Heavy equipment operations *Roustabout operator *Heavy truck driving *TCU administrative clerk Locations There are a total of 125 Job Corps centers, including at least one in every state except New Hampshire and Wyoming, one in the District of Columbia and three in Puerto Rico. There are six Regional Offices of Job Corps: *Atlanta Region *Boston Region *Chicago Region *Dallas Region *Philadelphia Region *San Francisco Region See also *Government References External links * Official Job Corps web site Category:Government programs Category:Alternative education